Life for rent
by Rafa008
Summary: Archie meets Shelly in Lilycove, before a mission of Team Aqua.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Shelly/Archie  
**Music:** Life for rent-Dido  
**Summary:** Archie meets Shelly in Lilycove, before a mission of Team Aqua.

**Life to rent**

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

_I apologize that once again I'm not in love_

A woman with long and curly red hair was sat on the grass, near the sea in Lilycove City. It was night and she was wearing a blue jeans, with a black tope, short and blue jacket and a bandana of the same color. Shelly was the tactical commander of Team Aqua. She had her chin resting on the knees, as she looked at the sea wistfully. She was there because she couldn't get peace on the Aqua base, with Matt and Sean asking if she was ready for the operation in the next day.  
Shelly-It needs to go right, I am the best for this infiltration. And if not, it can be the end of team aqua. And it's all I have.  
Tomorrow, she would infiltrate the base of Team Magma to get valuable information. She joined the team 3 years ago, when she was 20 and a year ago, had been promoted by Archie to be one of the commanders of tactics. The aqua team was everything to her, her house, her job. And had Archie, leader of Team Aqua. He always counted with her and she liked being around him. Archie, with his pirate way, passed a sense of security, and without these two things, Archie and aqua, there wouldn't be much left to her. She brushed a strand of hair when someone touched her shoulder and she frightened, standing up and pulling the arm of the figure, to defend herself.  
Archie-Shelly, calm down.  
Shelly saw a man with dark hair and beard and an opened shirt, wearing a blue bandana. Shelly quickly released him, her eyes showing concern.  
Shelly-I'm sorry boss. Did I Hurt you?  
Archie-No, I'm fine.

_But it's not as if I mind, _

_that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

He rubbed his arm and stood beside her.  
Shelly-How did you know I was here?  
Archie-You weren't at the base, so I figured you'd come here to see the sea.  
Shelly crossed her arms, looking forward, the dark sea, seeing some Pelippers flying.  
Shelly-It's beautiful, the sea.  
Archie turned to the redhead.  
Archie-Is everything all right for tomorrow?  
Shelly-Yes Boss.  
Archie smiled.  
Archie-That's why I chose you for the rank of commander. And for this mission.  
Shelly looked at him curiously.  
Archie-Because you're smart, fast and always does well.  
Shelly-Thank you.  
Archie-I've always wondered why you chose to join this team. You are so talented that would do well in anything you chose...  
Shelly-I ... I grew up in Pacifidlog but run away from home early, looking for something to challenge me and my parents did not like that I have run. Today, Team Aqua is all I have. And you.  
Archie widened his eyes, listening to the words of Shelly. She was beautiful, but if the plan would go wrong, about Kyogre, the team aqua would lead Archie to ruin and Shelly together. And he didn't want that. Archie put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile.  
Archie-Shelly... I love you, but I have only one thing to offer you, is the sea and my love. If our plan goes wrong, you can go to jail with me!  
Shelly took one of his hands from her shoulder and took up to her own face brushing her cheek.  
Shelly-Archie, I love you too. All I have is this team and you. If you allow me, I'll stand beside you, here or in the jail...  
He smiled, almost not believing in what she said. He shook his head, staring at her in a way so tender that was strange. Archie always had a pose of bad pirate.  
Archie-Shelly... What did I do to get you, huh?  
She smiled and Archie closed the distance between them and touched his nose to hers and kissed her. Archie put his hands to her back, massaging her, as he deepened the kiss, feeling the softness of his lips on hers. The two were sitting on the grass, without parting. Archie rose one of his hands, to her hair and let out Shelly's bandana, leaving her fringe free. They two parted for air, both with red lips and Shelly replied:  
Shelly-And I'm lucky I found you, Captain.

_If my life is for rent_

_And I don't, learn to buy_

__They lay on the lawn dark, side by side, watching the stars. Archie clasped his hand to her and said:  
Archie-When we win Kyogre, and we are in control of everything, I'll take you on a boat ride through the seas of Hoenn.  
Shelly-Like pirates, huh?  
Archie-Exactly.  
He raised his trunk, looking for Shelly, whose hair formed a curtain around her, scattered on the floor. He lowered his head and kissed her again, his beard brushing against her skin, lightweight, and their tongues waging a battle. Shelly climbed her lips to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they two were lying on the grass, he with one hand around her waist and she, with her head touching his shoulder, watching the sky.

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get,_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine_


End file.
